Heartless Love
by themusicbox
Summary: Book Twilight. Not my normal ship, but it's Edward / Bella. Edward & Bella's relationship flourishes despite the obstacles around them. I promise it is better then it sounds!


"Emmett Cullen!" I yelled throughout the Cullen's large house as I walked in behind Edward, slamming the door as hard as I could.

The house shook a little as Emmett's large figure came bounding down the stairs. He came down as quickly as was _humanly _possible. He might have ruined the house had he gone any faster.  
"Yeah? What?" Emmett's voice was already dripping in sarcasm, having recognized that it was me who was calling him.

"I need a favor." I pouted.  
"Anything." Emmett looked curiously at me as if he was wishing he could read my mind.

_Huh. Get in line_ I thought.

"Well, you see, there is this guy at school. Apparently he likes me, or, well, at least he did. But, now that I'm with_ him_," I placed a finger on Edward's cold chest, "all he seems to do is harass me. I can't stand it! So, I want to humiliate him. Perhaps then he won't think he's so bad. And if he is, then it won't hurt him to arm wrestle against you, no?" Bella looked triumphant.

"Sweet! How 'bout tomorrow at school?" Emmett face was bright and eager.

"How about no?" Rosalie's beautiful voice came harshly from the couch where a moment ago she had been as still as stone.  
"Aw, and why not?" Emmett folded his arms defiantly.  
Rosalie turned to me, "Bella, be a little smarter. You know Emmett will get to excited. He'll probably end up ripping the guy's arm off. And, not to mention, we are supposed to be at college." Rosalie had good point, and I definitely didn't want her on my bad side.

"No fair!" Emmett cried in despair as he saw my change of mind.

"Sorry, Emmett. Alice can do it," I smiled, "It will be more humiliating for _a girl _like Alice to beat him anyways."

Emmett turned toward Rosalie, "You've ruined everything now." He pouted, and gave her a pathetic look.

Rosalie hissed at him. And he gave a low growl in return. Edward chuckled and (rolling his eyes) grabbed my arm, leading me up to his room.

Up in his room, I threw my books on the floor then sat down on the couch. Edward sat next to me, and I smiled at him. He smiled _my _smile back at me. (That dazzling crooked smile!)

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. My heart slowed as he let his lips find their way to mine, his cold breath cooling my burning skin. I felt my heart almost come to a stop, but I ignored it and pressed my lips onto his.

He pulled away all too soon.

"Homework?" He said chuckling. He buttered me up with that stupid, adorable grin.

"Ug!" I groaned at him. "I'll do it later. Right now, I want _you _to kiss _me._" I was trying to sound mad and demanding, but I couldn't help but return that smile of his, and it made me look like an absolute idiot.

"No, let's do the homework now, and get it done with." He cocked his head and looked at me playfully from the corner of his eye. He leaned in close to me, "No kissing till you finish your homework, understood?"

I pulled a great big, worn book from my backpack and thrust it on my lap.  
"Yes, mother." I sighed at him.

He picked up on my game and gave his reply, "Young lady, what am I going to do with you?"

I rolled my eyes at him, and then stuck out my tongue. His stuck his back out at me.  
I contemplated making a remark about him "ruining my life" but it was _quite_ the opposite, and I didn't want to take any chances about making him feel that way. Plus it probably would have overdone the joke.

For a while we enjoyed each other's company in silence.

Then he turned his head around, and flashed me the most beautiful bitter-sweet smile ever.  
He reached his hand out and gently played with several locks of my hair.

"What?" I asked, inquiring to his smile.  
He understood, "Bella… do you really love me?" Unsure; His voice was barely a whisper. He looked sick, and his breathing, though unnecessary, was uneven and raspy. I looked at him in amazement; I outstretched my hand, and gently caressed his face. What a turn of events.  
"Edward, you are everything to me. I love you with my whole heart." I wished I had the eloquence of speech that was his talent (well, it actually wasn't his only talent.)

Edward hesitated before answering. The expression of dread still hadn't left his face.  
"But, would you love me; even if I wasn't a vampire. Even if I was nothing but a mere human: without the strength, without the glory, with nothing but myself. Would you have chosen me, over _him_?"

I was stunned. It hit me like a wave, hard and cold and startling. I was not prepared for a question such as this. He studied my face, and the silence made us both uneasy.

I was never one for words, but my mind raced to find the right ones. I chose them carefully, hoping they were enough, "Edward, I… you… well, everything would have been different. You wouldn't be what you were. You would not have cared anything for my blood. You wouldn't be alive."

Edward stiffened. (As much as was possible for a man who was mostly a cool marble statue and already stiff.)

I put my hand on his, and he jolted from his world. He turned to me, and exhaled deeply in my face. My blood rushed through my body, and my heart stopped beating as he changed his expression. Worry no longer plagued him; either that or he simply denied it. He leaned in closer to me, and rested his icy lips on my forehead. I blushed a deep, scarlet red.

He laughed, amused as my heart sped up, and slowed down in tune with the movements of his head.

I was not in such a cheerful mood. I felt troubled. It was so unlike Edward to be unsure of me. I wished I could read his mind more than anything else. Carefully (and gently) as he always was with me, I felt him pull me closer towards him. He pressed my body towards his cold one, and I felt our body temperatures mix inadequately. I didn't care though, something was bothering him, and that bothered me. I did not know what the intentions of the embrace were for him, but for me I simply wished to comfort him. He was in obvious anguish over something that he would not share with me. That annoyed me more than anything else.

He pulled away.  
"Edward, I'm not a china doll. I'm not going to break. And I want to know what is bothering you."  
He shrugged, and kissed my forehead, "I'm fine, Bella. Nothing is wrong with me."  
"Is that right?" I clenched my teeth.  
"Yes, it is." He laughed.

_I guess it's time to talk to Alice. _I thought to myself.

"And you won't find any help from Alice either."  
"Damn it! I thought you couldn't read my mind?!" I was aggravated. When I wanted to help, it seemed no one would accept it.  
"I can't, Bella Swan. I just know you." He grinned innocently.  
"Sure. Know how to aggravate me." I kiss his cold fingers.


End file.
